warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jetstar (HazeClan)
Jetstar '''was the leader of '''HazeClan, and its most known, being its patron. He was originally born a kittypet but was accepted into the clan when he needed protection. Appearance Despite his name, Jetstar is not pure black. He is a sleek black tom with a white snout and rear paws. His nose is pale pink and he has heterochromatic eyes, with one being green and one amber. He has a similar build to his father, with his mother's head shape and tail length. History Jetstar was born a kittypet named Sebastian to Rose, a white she-cat with green eyes and Hugo, a black tom with amber eyes. His sister, Claudia, was born a few moons before him and his brothers Gareth and Michael were both born 6 moons after him. Due to complications during Gareth and Michael's birth, Rose lived long enough only to name the kits and then she passed away aged 84 moons (7 years). Following his mate's death, Hugo fell into depression and disappeared from home one night. He was found dead aged 72 moons (6 years), after being run over by a Twolegs. After his father's death, Sebastian also escaped from home, along with Gareth, which was then unbeknownst to him. He stumbled upon HazeClan's camp and asked to enter, for he needed protection. While originally hesitant, the then-leader Burntstar eventually accepted him. Sebastian was then 7 moons old, so old enough to start training. He was assigned the name Jetpaw and his mentor was Sharpfur. Jetpaw quickly finished his training and the day he turned 12 moons old, he was named a warrior and assigned the name Jetheart. Unfortunately, a few weeks after that, Burntstar died of illness aged 108 moons (9 years). Sharpfur, now named Sharpstar, became the new leader, and Jetheart was proud of his mentor. It was then that he met Hazelclaw, and the two immediately became friends, going hunting together, going on patrol together and they eventually became quite close. At the age of 24 moons, they became mates, and a moon later, Hazelclaw became pregnant with their first child. Their first kit was a she-cat, who they named Brightkit due to her bright brown fur. 3 moons later, she became pregnant again and their two kits were both toms. One was named Ivorykit due to his white fur and the other Splatterkit, due to his white fur splattered with brown and black patches. Sharpstar assigned an apprentice named Drizzlepaw to Jetheart a few weeks later, and now he had to train an apprentice and take care of his kits. However, he managed it and Drizzlepaw graduated and was named Drizzleclaw. Jetheart attended the ceremony, and afterwards headed back to his family. When out hunting, he encountered a white tom with black paws and amber eyes. He was unable to recognise him at first, but when he walked into the sunlight, he realised it was his brother Gareth, who was now part of MoonClan and went by Windclaw. They talked for a bit, then Windclaw returned back to his camp. Jetheart, happy to have found his brother again, returned to camp with food and a smile on his face. A few weeks after, Sharpstar was found dead aged 96 moons (8 years) following an attack by an unkown cat. Jetheart, being the closest to Sharpstar, was appointed leader and named Jetstar. That was where Drizzleclaw's jealousy set in. Jetstar remained in the position of leader for 36 moons (3 years), although he would have stayed longer if circumstances allowed. One night, Drizzleclaw sneaked into their den and wanted to attack Hazelclaw. Luckily, Jetstar was wandering around camp that night and rushed into the den. He jumped in front of Hazelclaw and their children, now both warriors and took a strike to the chest. Drizzleclaw then ran. A few hours later, he succumbed to his wounds and died aged 72 moons. Drizzleclaw's tracks were found near the den and it was found that Drizzleclaw also killed Sharpstar in an attempt to gain control. He was exiled from the clan and Hazelclaw was named leader. A few days later, Jetstar's funeral was held. He was placed on a raft made of sticks that every cat in the clan helped to build, and Hazelclaw covered him with a blanket of leaves. The medicine cat, Soothingtail, lit the raft and pushed him out to sea. Afterwards, every cat was in mourning, and Hazelclaw commissioned a tribute to him, which was built 12 moons later. Personality During his kittypet days, Jetstar thought himself better than the clan cats, having good food and a comfortable bed, but following his acceptance into the clan, he became determined to show the Twolegs that cats aren't just kittypets. When he became a father, he became more caring but was still harsh when needed. When he became leader, he became determined to protect his clan at all costs and give up his life for them. He became a hero and the patron of HazeClan following his death. Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Former Outsiders Category:Status (Deceased) Category:StarClan Cats Category:Content (CvClickbait)